


New Traditions

by thalialunacy



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalialunacy/pseuds/thalialunacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one with the ninja costume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by jazzy_peaches: "[N]ow I want fic where baby Karl Urban dressed up as a ninja."

"Karl."

"What."

"Tell me this is not some new strange fetish I need to be worried about."

Karl's head comes up from the box he's unpacking. It's the last of it. Soon Karl's place in LA won't seem as huge and empty. It'll still be too quiet, but he'll get the kids for every other holiday, and that has to be enough. "What?"

But Chris is just staring at whatever's caught his attention, an eyebrow raised. "I mean, part of it I can see, although my whiteness alone means I could not pull it off, but--"

He finally holds up the item. "Midgets? Really?"

Karl laughs, a big booming laugh, as he strides over to where Chris is holding up a tiny-person-sized ninja costume. "That's mine," he says fondly. "I skinted until I had enough money and then I wore it for weeks on end. My poor mother had to wrestle me out of it."

There's silence for a moment, as he remembers. He'd wanted to give it to Indy soon.

"Hey," Chris says quietly. Karl looks up and Chris's face is open, concerned. "Next year. We'll fly them in in October and they'll have a proper American Halloween, slasher movies and haunted corn mazes and everything."

Karl's chest tightens. He feels a half-smile rise to his lips. "Corn maze?"

"Yeah, man. They're awesome." Chris's hand eases the fabric out of Karl's hand and back into the box while he chatters. "They're cold and dark and you can hear people screaming but you can't see them." He pulls Karl to him. "Then you have hot chocolate. And sex by the fireplace."

Karl raises an eyebrow, wrapping his arms around Chris's waist. "That's part of the tradition?"

Chris smiles softly. His eyes crinkle as he looks at Karl. "As of next year, absolutely."


End file.
